Hank and Nick discuss their relationship
by polarisgalaxy
Summary: Hank is starting to doubt whether he and Nick have a future together. Although both men won't put a label on their romance Hank is upset that Nick decided to move into Monroe's house yet he is keeping their gay relationship a secret. Hank wants Nick to make a commitment.


Hank Griffin opened his eyes and a blade of sunlight streamed through the window

reflecting on his face. Hank got up and carefully put on his brown underwear and stumbled

over to the window to close the blue curtains he had a lot to think about. Hank was still half

asleep as he glanced at his friend Nick Burkhardt his co worker and close friend's pale body

snoring under the white sheets. Hank scratched his head wondering what the fuck they were

doing? Hank walked away from the window back to the bed and lifted the crème sheets and

noticed Nick was nude. Hank wondered if he and Nick were gay or bisexual?

The first time Nick and Hank slept together it was grief sex it was a total mistake, Nick

was upset he found out the truth that Juliette and captain Renard kissed and they broke up.

However, Hank never anticipated that Nick would have sex at his place and then go back to

Munroe's house to live. Also, Hank was feeling kind of jealous, after all Nick shares his bed so

why is he living at Monroe's and not moving in here? Hank was cognizant that he and Nick

needed to keep everything on the down low. Although America is becoming more progressive

about same sex relationships, neither Hank or Nick wanted their co workers at the police station

to know they were sleeping together. Hank knew he and Nick needed to have a conversation

about what exactly is going on between them? Also, Hank didn't want to be gay or bisexual he

always saw himself as a 110% heterosexual man that loved women. After all, Hank had been

married a couple of times. Nick finally started to get up from his slumber and he noticed Hank

staring at him.

"Are we late for work Hank?" Nick asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"No, today is Saturday Nick we have the day off ." Hank replied in a soft voice.

"What's the matter?" Nick asked as he looked at Hank with concern.

"Everything is wrong Nick, I don't know what we are doing I think we need to talk."

"Alright, I will get dressed and take a shower." Nick replied as he rolled out of the bed and

walked into the bathroom. Hank glanced at Nick's cute milky white ass as he walked away from

him and he felt his cock getting hard. Was it just sex? Hank was getting annoyed, it seemed like

Nick had moved into his house or something yet the official word on the street is he is

living at Monroe's house. Hank decided he needed to calm his nerves so he went to the kitchen

make some coffee and wait for Nick to come down stairs for the talk.

Meanwhile, Nick wondered as he showered if he had upset Hank? Nick scrubbed the soap

across his skin and he imagined that Hank powerful lips was kissing his neck. Nick also was

confused, he wasn't sure what was going on between him and Hank were they just friends or

something more? Also, Nick's attitude towards captain Renard was cold at work he was more

brazen and rude to his boss they almost got into a fist fight yesterday but luckily Hank and Wu

stopped the fight. Nick knew one thing for sure his relationship with Juliette was over that bitch

was out of his life for good. Adalind's spell just delayed the inevitable, Nick realized he never

really loved Juliette she was a cold heartless bitch. All Nick can think about was Hank and how

much he was starting to realize he had feelings for him. After Nick finished his shower he

grabbed a white towel and wiped his body clean and walked down stairs. Nick wrapped the

towel around his waist he was too tired to bother putting his clothes on.

Hank sat at the kitchen table drinking some coffee his mind seemed off in a distance

somewhere far away from Portland Oregon.

"So there you are." Hank said with a smirk.

"Well last night we really had a good time didn't we worked up a sweat." Nick replied

as he sat next to Hank and grabbed his cup of coffee to drink.

"Well about last night Nick, I just have to ask you what are we doing?" Hank

inquired as he stared at his friend.

"Look Hank, we are just two people comforting each other. We are both lonely

and so what if we are both men it doesn't mean we have to label ourselves now does it?" Nick

asked as he sipped his black coffee.

"Actually yes it does Nick, we've slept together more than once at least three times now this

is getting weird." Hank said in a serious voice.

"Well since you are keeping score Hank, we actually slept together seven times but no need

to count." Nick smiled.

"When were the other times Nick?" Hank inquired.

"Don't you remember Hank, we had sex in my car a couple of times, we had sex in your

car, we had sex in your living room and in the shower too." Nick smiled.

"Oh yeah, we have had a lot of sex. Anyway, that's not the point Nick. Nick I think we've

got to stop doing this or someone is going to get hurt." Hank said with conviction in his voice.

"Why? I like you Hank we like each other. Why should we stop?" Nick asked with a

surprised look on his face.

"Okay Nick, why are you telling people that you are living at Monroe's house and not

here? So Monroe is your pal and I'm just the guy you fuck and then you crawl back to his

place?" Hank was angry he was getting really pissed and Nick could feel his anger.

"Look Hank, we both don't want the rest of the Portland police force to know we are

a couple now do you?" Nick asked in a serious tone.

" I feel like we are having an affair like we are lying and doing something wrong and I

don't like this feeling. Also, what about Juliette, you are probably going to go back to her?"

"No Hank, I care about you. I always felt with Juliette that I could never be myself

but when I came out to you and told you I am a Grimm I feel more free now. I feel I can be

myself." Nick explained as he reached across the table and grabbed Hank's hand.

"Come on man, coming out as a Grimm is different than coming out as gay and you

know it!" Hank declared as he pulled his hand away from Nick.

"No Hank, I don't think being gay and being a Grimm is that much different to be honest.

Very few people know I am Grimm you are the only human who knows. Remember, Monroe he

is a Wesen he's different he understands the whole supernatural story. I told you Hank that I am

a Grimm because I really care about you very much I honestly do." Nick said.

"Okay, you care about me Nick, but what is this? What are we? What are we doing?"

Hank got up from the kitchen table and grabbed himself another cup of coffee and Nick followed

him to the stove.

"Can't we just be together and not think about it Hank?" Nick asked.

"No, I am not gay Nick and neither are you this needs to stop. I like you as a person

Nick but what we are doing, it is immoral it is wrong I wasn't raised this way." Hank said.

"Is it wrong to be in love Hank? I love you and only you." Nick said as he pulled Hank

towards him and he kissed him gently on his brown lips. Hank pulled away from Nick.

"Oh no, you aren't using sex again to get me to stop talking. We need to talk Nick.

Why do you still live at Monroe's place and not here with me?" Hank inquired.

"So this is what you are mad about you think I am using you don't you?" Nick asked.

"I don't know what to think Nick? I just think you are going through a rebound you miss

Juliette, but I need stability in my life not cheap sex. I want something more something of

value." Hank walked away from Nick into the living room and sat on the black sofa and Nick

followed him and sat right next to him.

"Hank, you are right, I should be living here, but I thought we should take things slow.

I thought I was cramping your style if I moved in here. I didn't want to put pressure on you."

Nick said as he started to rub Hank's back as he sighed.

"No you aren't putting pressure on me Nick I just I think I am starting to have feelings for

you." Hank replied as he turned his head and kissed Nick passionately on his strawberry lips.

"Well then, it is settled, I am going to call Monroe and tell him I am picking up my stuff

and moving in here with you." Nick said.

"What are you doing? What are we doing?"

"We are two people in love Hank and it doesn't matter what captain Renard, or Juliette, or

Munroe, or anyone thinks but us." Nick said as he smiled at Hank and kissed him tenderly.

"I haven't taken my shower yet Nick don't you want think we need to finish this off

upstairs?" Hank gave Nick a wink and both men raced upstairs to the bathroom so they

could enjoy their day off from work together.


End file.
